pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
William Faulkner
| birth_place = New Albany, Mississippi, USA | death_date = July | death_place = Byhalia, Mississippi | occupation = | nationality = American | language = English | religion = Episcopal | period = 1919–1962 | genre = | movement = | notableworks = The Sound and the Fury As I Lay Dying Light in August Absalom, Absalom! A Rose for Emily | spouse = Estelle Oldham (1929–1962) | awards = | signature = Faulkner_signature.png | influences = Herman Melville, Sherwood Anderson, The Bible, Honoré de Balzac, Mark Twain, Emily Bronte, William Shakespeare | influenced = Cormac McCarthy, Gabriel Garcia Marquez, Jim Harrison, Toni Morrison, Ken Kesey, Flannery O' Connor, Don Delillo, Harper Lee, Mario Vargas Llosa }} William Cuthbert Faulkner (born Falkner, September 25, 1897 - July 6, 1962) was an American writer and Nobel Prize laureate from Oxford, Mississippi. Life Overview Faulkner is one of the most important writers of southern American literature. He worked in a variety of media, writing novels, short stories, a play, poetry, essays and screenplays during his career. He is primarily known and acclaimed for his novels and short stories, many of which are set in the fictional Yoknapatawpha County, a setting Faulkner created based on Lafayette County, Mississippi, where he spent most of his life, and Holly Springs, Marshall County, Mississippi|.Obituary Variety, July 11, 1962. Family, youth, education William Cuthbert Faulkner was born in New Albany, Mississippi, the oldest of 4 sons to Murry Cuthbert Falkner (August 17, 1870 – August 7, 1932) and Maud (Butler) (November 27, 1871 – October 19, 1960).MWP: Willliam Faulkner (1897–1962) at Ole Miss.edu. He had 3 younger brothers: Murry Charles "Jack" Faulkner (June 26, 1899 – December 24, 1975), author John Faulkner (September 24, 1901 – March 28, 1963) and Dean Swift Faulkner (August 15, 1907 – November 10, 1935). His great-grandfather was poet and novelist William Clark Falkner. Faulkner was born and raised in, and heavily influenced by, his home state of Mississippi, as well as by the history and culture of the American South altogether. Soon after Faulkner's 1st birthday, his family moved to Ripley, Mississippi. Here, Murry worked as the treasurer for the family's Gulf & Chicago Railroad Company, a business Murry had been drawn to from an early age. Murry had hoped to inherit the railroad from his father, John Wesley Thompson Falkner. However, John had little confidence in Murry's ability to run a business and sold the railroad for $75,000. Following the sale of the railroad business, Murry became disappointed and planned a new start for his family by moving to Texas and becoming a rancher. Maud, however, disagreed with this proposition, and it was decided that they would move to Oxford, Mississippi, where Murry's father owned several businesses, making it easy for Murry to find work.Minter, David L. William Faulkner, His Life and Work. Baltimore, MD: Johns Hopkins University Press, 1980 ISBN 0801823471 Thus, only four days prior to William's fifth birthday, the Falkner family settled in Oxford on September 21, 1902,William Faulkner – Biography at Nobelprize.org where he resided on and off for the remainder of his life. His family, particularly his mother Maud, his maternal grandmother Lelia Butler, and Caroline Barr (the black woman who raised him from infancy) crucially influenced the development of Faulkner’s artistic imagination. Both his mother and grandmother were great readers and also painters and photographers, educating him in visual language. While Murry enjoyed the outdoors and taught his sons to hunt, track, and fish, Maud valued education and took pleasure in reading and going to church. She taught her sons to read before sending them to public school and exposed them to classics such as Charles Dickens and Grimms' Fairy Tales. Faulkner's lifelong education by Callie Barr is central to his novels' preoccupations with the politics of sexuality and race.Sensibar, Judith L. Faulkner and Love: The Women Who Shaped His Art, A Biography. Yale University Press, 2010. ISBN 0-300-16568-4 As a schoolchild, Faulkner had much success early on. He excelled in the first grade, skipped the second, and continued doing well through the third and fourth grades. However, beginning somewhere in the fourth and fifth grades of his schooling, Faulkner became a much more quiet and withdrawn child. He began to play hooky occasionally and became somewhat indifferent to his schoolwork, even though he began to study the history of Mississippi on his own time in the seventh grade. The decline of his performance in school continued and Faulkner wound up repeating the eleventh, and then final grade, and never graduating from high school. Faulkner also spent much of his boyhood listening to stories told to him by his elders. These included war stories shared by the old men of Oxford and stories told by Mammy Callie of the Civil War, slavery, the Ku Klux Klan, and the Falkner family. Faulkner's grandfather would also tell him of the exploits of William's great-grandfather, after whom he was named, William Clark Falkner, who was a successful businessman, writer, and a Civil War hero. Telling stories about William Clark Falkner, whom the family called "Old Colonel," had already become something of a family pastime when Faulkner was a boy. According to one of Faulkner's biographers, by the time William was born, his great-grandfather had "been enshrined long since as a household deity."Coughlan, Robert. The Private World of William Faulkner. New York, NY: Harper & Brothers, 1953, p.38 In adolescence, Faulkner began writing poetry almost exclusively. He did not write his 1st novel until 1925. His literary influences are deep and wide. He once stated that he modeled his early writing on the Romantic era in late 18th century and early 19th century England. He attended the University of Mississippi (Ole Miss) in Oxford, and was a member of Sigma Alpha Epsilon social fraternity. He enrolled at Ole Miss in 1919, and attended three semesters before dropping out in November 1920. William was able to attend classes at the university due to his father having a job there as a business manager. He skipped classes often and received a "D" grade in English. However, some of his poems were published in campus journals.Coughlan, Robert. The Private World of William Faulkner. New York, NY: Harper & Brothers, 1953.Porter, Carolyn. [http://books.google.com/books?id=awt9X0cAC40C&printsec=frontcover William Faulkner]. New York, NY: Oxford University Press, 2007. ISBN 0195310497 When he was 17, Faulkner met Philip Stone, who would become an important early influence on his writing. Stone was then 4 years from his senior and came from one of Oxford's older families. He was passionate about literature and had already earned bachelor's degrees from Yale and the University of Mississippi. Stone read and was impressed by some of Faulkner's early poetry and was one of the first to discover Faulkner's talent and artistic potential. Stone became a literary mentor to the young Faulkner, introducing him to writers such as James Joyce, who would come to have an influence on Faulkner's own writing. In his early twenties, Faulkner would give poems and short stories he had written to Stone, in hopes of them being published. Stone would in turn send these to publishers, but they were uniformly rejected. The younger Faulkner was greatly influenced by the history of his family and the region in which he lived. Mississippi marked his sense of humor, his sense of the tragic position of Black and White Americans, his characterization of Southern characters, and his timeless themes, including fiercely intelligent people dwelling behind the façades of good old boys and simpletons. Unable to join the United States Army due to his height (he was 5' 5½"), Faulkner enlisted in a reservist unit of the British Armed Forces. Despite his claims to have done so, records now available to the public indicate that Faulkner was never actually a member of the British Royal Flying Corps and never saw service during World War I. Career In 1918, Faulkner himself made the change to his surname from the original "Falkner." However, according to one story, a careless typesetter simply made an error. When the misprint appeared on the title page of his 1st book, Faulkner was asked whether he wanted a change. He supposedly replied, "Either way suits me."Nelson, Randy F. The Almanac of American Letters. Los Altos, California: William Kaufmann, Inc., 1981: pp. 63–64. ISBN 0-86576-008-X Although Faulkner is heavily identified with Mississippi, he was residing in New Orleans, Louisiana in 1925 when he wrote his 1st published novel, Soldiers' Pay, after being directly influenced by Sherwood Anderson to attempt fiction writing. Anderson also assisted in the publication of Soldier's Pay and of Mosquitoes, Faulkner's second novel, by recommending them both to his own publisher.Hannon Charles "Faulkner, William" The Oxford Encyclopedia of American Literature. Jay Parini. 2004 Oxford University Press, Inc. The Oxford Encyclopedia of American Literature: (e-reference edition). Oxford University Press. The miniature house at 624 Pirate's Alley, just around the corner from St. Louis Cathedral in New Orleans is now the premises of Faulkner House Books, where it also serves as the headquarters of the Pirate's Alley Faulkner Society. During the summer of 1927, Faulkner wrote his 1st novel set in his fictional Yoknapatawpha County, entitled Flags in the Dust. This novel drew heavily on the traditions and history of the South, in which Faulkner had been engrossed in his youth. He was very proud of his novel upon its completion and he believed it to be a significant improvement from his previous novels. However, when submitted for publication, it was rejected by publishers Boni & Liveright. This came as a huge shock to Faulkner, but he eventually allowed his literary agent, Ben Wasson to significantly edit the text and the novel was finally published in 1928 as Sartoris. In the fall of 1928, when Faulkner was 30 years old, he began working on The Sound and the Fury. He started by writing 3 short stories about a group of children with the last name Compson, but Faulkner soon began to feel that the characters he had created would be better suited for a full-length novel. Perhaps as a result of his disappointment in the initial rejection of Flags in the Dust, Faulkner had now become indifferent to his publishers and wrote this novel in a much more experimental style. In describing his writing process for this work, Faulkner would later say, "One day I seemed to shut the door between me and all publisher’s addresses and book lists. I said to myself, Now I can write."Porter, Carolyn. [http://books.google.com/books?id=awt9X0cAC40C&printsec=frontcover William Faulkner]. New York, NY: Oxford University Press, 2007. ISBN 0195310497, p. 37 After its completion, Faulkner this time insisted that Ben Wasson not do any editing or add any punctuation for clarity. In 1929 Faulkner married Estelle Oldham. Estelle brought with her two children from her previous marriage to Cornell Franklin and Faulkner intended to support his new family as a writer. Beginning in 1930, Faulkner sent out some of his short stories to various national magazines. Several of his stories were published and this brought him enough income to buy a house in Oxford for his family to live in, which he named "Rowan Oak."Williamson, Joel. [http://books.google.com/books?id=0nZ93-IKIeoC&printsec=frontcover William Faulkner and Southern History]. New York, NY: Oxford University Press, 1993 ISBN 0195101294. By 1932, however, Faulkner was in a much less secure financial position. He had asked his agent, Ben Wasson to sell the serialization rights for his newly completed novel, Light in August, to a magazine for $5,000, but no magazine accepted the offer. Then, MGM Studios offered Faulkner work as a screenwriter in Hollywood. While Faulkner was not a fan of film, he needed the money, and so he accepted the job offer and arrived in Culver City California in May 1932. There he worked with director Howard Hawks, with whom he got along well, as they both enjoyed drinking and hunting. Howard Hawks' brother William Hawks became Faulkner's Hollywood agent. Faulkner would continue to find work as a screenwriter for years to come throughout the 1930s and 1940s. Faulkner served as writer in residence at the University of Virginia at Charlottesville from February to June 1957 and again in 1958.Blotner, J. and Frederick L. Gwynn, (eds.) (1959) Faulkner in the University: Conferences at the University of Virginia, 1957–1958. He suffered serious injuries in a horse-riding accident in 1959, and died from a myocardial infarction, aged 64, on July 6, 1962, at Wright's Sanitorium in Byhalia, Mississippi. He is buried along with his family in St. Peter's Cemetery in Oxford, along with a family friend with the mysterious initials E.T. Universal Portable typewriter in his office at Rowan Oak, which is now maintained by the University of Mississippi in Oxford as a museum]] Private life As a teenager in Oxford, Faulkner dated Estelle Oldham, the popular daughter of Major Lemuel and Lida Oldham, and believed he would some day marry her.Parini (2004) pp. 22–29 However, Estelle dated other boys during their romance, and one of them, Cornell Franklin, ended up proposing marriage to her before Faulkner did, in 1918. Estelle's parents insisted she marry Cornell, as he was an Ole Miss law graduate, had recently been commissioned as a major in the Hawaiian Territorial Forces, and came from a respectable family with which they were old friends.Parini (2004) pp. 36–37 Estelle's marriage to Franklin fell apart 10 years later, and she was divorced in April 1929. Faulkner married Estelle in June 1929 at College Hill Presbyterian Church just outside of Oxford, Mississippi.Parini (2004) p. 139 They honeymooned on the Mississippi Gulf Coast at Pascagoula, then returned to Oxford, first living with relatives while they searched for a home of their own to purchase. In 1930 Faulkner purchased the antebellum home Rowan Oak, known at that time as "The Shegog Place" from Irish planter Robert Shegog. He and his daughter, Jill, lived at Rowan Oak until after her mother's death. The property was sold to the University of Mississippi in 1972. The house and furnishings are maintained much as they were in Faulkner's day. Faulkner's scribblings are still preserved on the wall there, including the day-by-day outline covering an entire week that he wrote out on the walls of his small study to help him keep track of the plot twists in the novel A Fable. The quality and quantity of Faulkner's literary output were achieved despite a lifelong drinking problem. Since he rarely drank while writing, instead preferring to binge after a project's completion, it is generally agreed that his alcohol use was an escape from the pressures of everyday life and unrelated to his creativity. Whatever the source of his addiction, it undoubtedly weakened his health. Faulkner is known to have had several extramarital affairs: with Howard Hawks's secretary and script girl, Meta Carpenter;Parini (2004) pp. 198–199 another, from 1949–53, with a young writer, Joan Williams, who made her relationship with Faulkner the subject of her 1971 novel, The Wintering.Parini (2004) pp. 309–310 When Faulkner visited Stockholm in December 1950 to receive the Nobel Prize, he met Else Jonsson (1912–1996) and they had an affair that lasted until the end of 1953. Else was the widow of journalist Thorsten Jonsson (1910–1950), reporter for Dagens Nyheter in New York 1943–1946, who had interviewed Faulkner in 1946 and introduced his works to Swedish readers. At the banquet in 1950 where they met, publisher Tor Bonnier referred to Else as widow of the man responsible for Faulkner being awarded the prize.En kärlekshistoria i Nobelprisklass, Dagens Nyheter, January 9, 2010. Writing From the early 1920s to the outbreak of World War II, when Faulkner left for California, he published 13 novels and numerous short stories. This body of work formed the basis of his reputation and led to him being awarded the Nobel Prize at age 52. This prodigious output, mainly driven by an obscure writer's need for money, includes his most celebrated novels such as The Sound and the Fury (1929), As I Lay Dying (1930), Light in August (1932), and Absalom, Absalom! (1936). Faulkner was also a prolific writer of short stories. His first short story collection, These 13 (1931), includes many of his most acclaimed (and most frequently anthologized) stories, including "A Rose for Emily", "Red Leaves", "That Evening Sun", and "Dry September". Faulkner set many of his short stories and novels in Yoknapatawpha CountyThe Nobel Prize in Literature 1949: Biography Nobelprize.org.—based on, and nearly geographically identical to, Lafayette County, of which his hometown of Oxford, Mississippi is the county seat. Yoknapatawpha was Faulkner's "postage stamp", and the bulk of work that it represents is widely considered by critics to amount to one of the most monumental fictional creations in the history of literature. Three novels, The Hamlet, The Town and The Mansion, known collectively as the Snopes Trilogy, document the town of Jefferson and its environs, as an extended family headed by Flem Snopes insinuates itself into the lives and psyches of the general populace. Faulkner was known for his experimental style with meticulous attention to diction and cadence. In contrast to the minimalist understatement of his contemporary Ernest Hemingway, Faulkner made frequent use of "stream of consciousness" in his writing, and wrote often highly emotional, subtle, cerebral, complex, and sometimes Gothic or grotesque stories of a wide variety of characters including former slaves or descendants of slaves, poor white, agrarian, or working-class Southerners, and Southern aristocrats. In an interview with The Paris Review in 1956, Faulkner remarked, "Let the writer take up surgery or bricklaying if he is interested in technique. There is no mechanical way to get the writing done, no shortcut. The young writer would be a fool to follow a theory. Teach yourself by your own mistakes; people learn only by error. The good artist believes that nobody is good enough to give him advice. He has supreme vanity. No matter how much he admires the old writer, he wants to beat him." Another esteemed Southern writer, Flannery O'Connor, stated that "the presence alone of Faulkner in our midst makes a great difference in what the writer can and cannot permit himself to do. Nobody wants his mule and wagon stalled on the same track the Dixie Limited is roaring down." Levinger, Larry. “The Prophet Faulkner.” Atlantic Monthly 285 (2000): 76. Faulkner wrote 2 volumes of poetry which were published in small printings, The Marble Faun (1924)This book shares a title with The Marble Faun (1860), one of the novels of Nathaniel Hawthorne. and A Green Bough (1933), and a collection of crime-fiction short stories, Knight's Gambit (1949). Criticism Faulkner's work has been examined by many different critics from a wide variety of critical perspectives. The New Critics became very interested in Faulkner's work, with Cleanth Brooks writing The Yoknapatawpha Country and Michael Millgate writing The Achievement of William Faulkner. Since then, critics have looked at Faulkner's work using other approaches, such as feminist and psychoanalytic methods.Wagner-Martin, Linda. William Faulkner: Six Decades of Criticism. East Lansing, MI: Michigan State University Press, 2002 ISBN 0870136127. Faulkner's works have been placed within the literary traditions of modernism and the Southern Renaissance.Abadie, Ann J. and Doreen Fowler. [http://books.google.com/books?id=gW-Drav6CUoC&printsec=frontcover Faulkner and the Southern Renaissance]. Jackson, MS: University Press of Mississippi, 1982 ISBN 1604732016. Recognition Faulkner won the 1949 Nobel Prize for Literature for "his powerful and artistically unique contribution to the modern American novel." It was awarded at the following year's banquet along with the 1950 Prize to Bertrand Russell. Faulkner detested the fame and glory that resulted from his recognition. His aversion was so great that his 17-year-old daughter learned of the Nobel Prize only when she was called to the principal’s office during the school day.Gordon, Debra. "Faulkner, William". In Bloom, Harold (ed.) William Faulkner, Bloom's BioCritiques. Philadelphia: Chelsea House Publishing, 2002 ISBN 079106378X He donated part of his Nobel money "to establish a fund to support and encourage new fiction writers", eventually resulting in the PEN/Faulkner Award for Fiction, and donated another part to a local Oxford bank, establishing a scholarship fund to help educate African-American teachers at Rust College in nearby Holly Springs, Mississippi. Faulkner won two Pulitzer Prizes for what are considered "minor" novels: his 1954 novel A Fable, which took the Pulitzer Prize in 1955, and the 1962 novel, The Reivers, which was posthumously awarded the Pulitzer in 1963. "Fiction". Past winners & finalists by category. The Pulitzer Prizes. Retrieved 2012-03-28. He also won the U.S. National Book Award twice, for Collected Stories in 1951 "National Book Awards – 1951". National Book Foundation. Retrieved 2012-03-31. (With essays by Neil Baldwin and Harold Augenbraum from the Awards 50- and 60-year anniversary publications.) and A Fable in 1955. "National Book Awards – 1955". National Book Foundation. Retrieved 2012-03-31. (With acceptance speech by Faulkner and essays by Neil Baldwin and Harold Augenbraum from the Awards 50- and 60-year anniversary publications.) In 1946 he was one of 3 finalists for the first Ellery Queen Mystery Magazine Award and placed 2nd to Rhea Galati. In 1998, the Modern Library ranked his 1929 novel The Sound and the Fury 6th on its list of the 100 best English-language novels of the 20th century; also on the list were As I Lay Dying (1930) and Light in August (1932). The United States Postal Service issued a 22-cent postage stamp in his honor on August 3, 1987.Scott catalog #2350. Publications Poetry *''Vision in Spring''. Mississippi: privately published, 1921; Austin, TX: University of Texas Press, 1984. *''The Marble Faun''. Boston: Four Seas, 1924. *''This Earth: A poem'' (illustrated by Albert Heckman). Equinox, 1932. *''A Green Bough'' (includes The Marble Faun). Harrison Smith & Robert Haas, 1933. *''The Marble Faun'' & A Green Bough. New York: Random House, 1965. *''Mississippi Poems'' (introduction by Joseph Blotner; afterword by Luis Daniel Brodsky). Oxford, MS: Yoknapatawpha Press, 1979. *''Helen: A courtship'' & Mississippi Poems (introductory essays by Carvel Collins & Joseph Blotner). Tulane University & Yoknapatawpha Press, 1981. Plays *''The Marionettes'' (one-act play; first produced at University of Mississippi, March 4, 1921). Bibliographical Society, University of Virginia, 1975 **also published as The Marionettes: A play in one act. Oxford, MS: Yoknapatawpha Press, 1978. *''Requiem for a Nun'' (novel in dramatic form, with prose introductions to each act.). New York: Random House, 1951; London: Chatto & Windus, 1951. Novels *''Soldiers' Pay''. New York: Boni & Liveright, 1926 **(with author's Nobel speech). New York: New American Library, 1959. *''Mosquitoes''. New York: Boni & Liveright, 1927. *''Sartoris''. New York: Harcourt, 1929. *''The Sound and the Fury''. New York: Jonathan Cape & Harrison Smith, 1929; London: Chatto & Windus, 1930. **''The Sound and the Futy: The corrected text''. New York: Vintage Books, 1990. *''As I Lay Dying''. New York; Jonathan Cape & Harrison Smith, 1930; Harmondsworth, UK: Penguin, 1930. **new corrected edition, New York: Random House, 1964. **''As I Lay Daying: The corrected text.'' New York: Vintage Books, 1990. *''Sanctuary''. New York: Jonathan Cape & Harrison Smith, 1931; Harmondsworth, UK: Penguin, 1931. **also published as Sanctuary: The original text (edited with afterword Noel Polk). New York: Random House, 1981 **''Sanctuary: The corrected text''. New York: Random House, 1993. *''Light in August''. New York: Harrison Smith & Robert Haas, 1932; Harmondsworth, UK: Penguin, 1932. **''Light in August: The corrected text''. New York: Vintage Books, 1990. *''Pylon''. New York: Harrison Smith & Robert Haas, 1932. *''Absalom, Absalom!. New York: Modern Library, 1936; London: Chatto & Windus, 1936. *''The Unvanquished (illustrated by Edward Shenton). New York: Random House, 1938; London: Chatto & Windus, 1938. *''The Wild Palms'' (2 novellas: The Wild Palms & Old Man). New York: Random House, 1939; London: Chatto & Windus, 1939. *''The Sound and the Fury'' & As I Lay Dying. New York: Modern Library, 1946. *''Intruder in the Dust''. New York: Random House, 1948; London: Chatto & Windus, 1948. *''A Fable''. New York: Random House, 1954. *''The Reivers: A reminiscence''. New York: Random House, 1962; London: Chatto & Windus, 1962. **condensed as Hell Creek Crossing (ilustrated by Noel Sickels). New Yor: Readers Digest Association, 1963. *''Flags in the Dust'' (unabridged version of Sartoris; edited by Douglas Day). New York: Random House, 1973. Snopes trilogy *''The Hamlet''. New York: Random House, 1940; London: Chatto & Windus, 1940. *''The Town''. New York: Random House, 1957. *''The Mansion''. New York: Random House, 1955. *''The Long Hot Summer: A dramatic book from the four-book novel, The Hamlet''. New York: New American Library, 1958. *''Snopes: A Trilogy (Volume 1: The Hamlet, Volume 2: The Town, Volume 3: The Mansion''). New York: Random House, 1965 **also published as Three Novels of the Snopes Family: The Hamlet, The Town, The Mansion. New York: Random House, 1994. Collected novels *''Novels 1930–1935: As I lay dying, Sanctuary, Light in August, Pylon'' (edited by Joseph Blotner & Noel Polk). New York: Library of America, 1985. ISBN 978-0-940450-26-4 *''Novels 1936–1940: Absalom, Absalom!, The Unvanquished, If I forget thee, Ierusalem Wild Palms, The Hamlet'' (edited by Joseph Blotner & Noel Polk). New York: Library of America, 1990. ISBN 978-0-940450-55-4 *''Novels 1942-1954: Go down, Moses, Intruder in the dust, Requiem for a nun, A fable'' (edited by Joseph Blotner & Noel Polk). New York: Library of America, 1994. ISBN 978-0-940450-85-1 *''Novels 1957–1962: The town, The mansion, The reivers'' (edited by Joseph Blotner & Noel Polk). New York: Library of America, 1999. ISBN 978-1-883011-69-7 *''Novels 1926–1929: Soldier's pay, Mosquitos, Flags in the dust, The sound and the fury'' (edited by Joseph Blotner & Noel Polk). New York: Library of America, 2006. ISBN 978-1-931082-89-1 Short fiction *''These 13''. New York: J. Cape & H. Smith, 1931. *''Doctor Martino, and other stories''. New York: Harrison Smith 7 Robert Haas, 1934. *''Go Down, Moses, and other stories''. London: Chatto & Windus, 1942; Harmondsworth, UK: Penguin, 1942. *''Three Famous Short Novels'' (Spotted Horses, Old Man, The Bear). New York: Random House, 1942; New York: Vintage, 1978. *''Collected Stories of William Faulkner. New York: Random House, 1943. *''Knight's Gambit. New York: Random House, 1949. *''Faulkner's County: Tales of Yoknapatawpha County''. London: Chatto & Windus, 1955. *''Big Woods: The hunting stories''. New York: Random House, 1955. *''New Orleans Sketches'' (introduction by Carvel Collins). New Brunswick, NJ: Rutgers University Press, 1958; New York: Grove Press, 1962; New York: Random House, 1968; Jackson, MS: University of Mississippi Press, 2002. *''Selected Short Stories''. New York: Modern Library, 1961. *''Uncollected Stories'' (edited by Joseph Blotner). New York: Random House, 1979. Non-fiction *''Three Decades of Criticism'' (edited by Olga W. Vickery). East Lansing, MI: University of Michigan Press, 1960. *''Faulkner at West Point'' (interviews; edited by Joseph L. Fant III and Robert Ashley). New York: Random House, 1964; Jackson, MS: University Press of Mississippi, 2002. *''Essays, Speeches, and Public Letters'' (edited by James B. Meriweather). New York: Random House, 1965; London: Chatto & Windus, 1965. *''The Lion in the Garden: Interviews with William Faulkner, 1926-1962'' (edited by ames B Meriwether & Michael Millgate). New York: Random House, 1968; Lincoln, NE: University of Nebraska Press, 1980. *''Conversations with William Faulkner'' (edited by M. Thomas Inge). Jackson, MS: University Press of Mississippi, 1999. Collected editions * The Portable Faulkner (edited by Malcolm Cowley). New York: Viking Press, 1946. ISBN 978-0-14-243728-5 *''The Faulkner Reader: Selections from the works''. New York; Random House, 1954. *''Faulkner at Nagano'' (edited by Robert A. Jeliffe). Tokyo: Kenkyusha, 1956. *''Early Prose and Poetry'' (compiled with introduction by Carvel Collins). Boston: Little, Brown, 1962. *''The Essential Faulkner'' (edited by Malcolm Cowley). London: Chatto & Windus, 1967. Letters *''The Faulkner-Cowley File: Letters and Memories, 1944-1962'' (edited by Malcolm Cowley). New York: Viking, 1966. *''Selected Letters of William Faulkner'' (edited by Joseph Blotner). New York: Random House, 1977. *''Faulkner: A comprehensive guide to the Brodsky Collection; Volume II: The letters'' (edited by Louis D. Brodsky & Robert W. Hamblin). Jackson, MS: University Press of Mississippi, 1984. Thinking of Home: William Faulkner's letters to his mother and father, 1918-1925 (edited by James G. Watson). New York & London: Norton, 1992. *"The Homesick Letters of William Faulkner" (introduction by M. Thomas Inge). Oxford American 18 (1997): 44-55. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy John B.Padgett''Padgett, John B. William Faulkner: Primary Sources, William Faulkner on the Web, August 2, 2006. Web, August 6, August 2014. ''and WorldCat. Search results = au:William Faulkner, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Aug. 5, 2014. Audio recordings * 'Ole Miss 1949 Nobel Prize acceptance speech and excerpts from As I Lay Dying, The Old Man and A Fable, plus readings by Debra Winger ("A Rose for Emily", "Barn Burning"), Keith Carradine ("Spotted Horses") and Arliss Howard ("That Evening Sun", "Wash"). Winner of AudioFile Earphones Award. * William Faulkner Reads: The Nobel Prize Acceptance Speech, Selections from As I Lay Dying, A Fable, The Old Man. Caedmon/Harper Audio, 1992. Cassette. ISBN 1-55994-572-9 * William Faulkner Reads from His Work. Arcady Series, MGM E3617 ARC, 1957. Faulkner reads from The Sound and The Fury (side one) and Light in August (side two). Produced by Jean Stein, who also did the liner notes with Edward Cole. Cover photograph by Robert Capa (Magnum). * From 1957–1958, William Faulkner was the University of Virginia's Writer in Residence (the first). There are audio recordings of his time at the University of Virginia, and they have now been made available online at Faulkner at Virginia See also *List of U.S. poets References * * Sensibar, Judith L. The Origins of Faulkner's Art. Austin: University of Texas Press, 1984. ISBN 0-292-79020-1 * Sensibar, Judith L. Faulkner and Love: The Women Who Shaped His Art, A Biography. New Haven: Yale University Press, 2008. ISBN 978-0-300-16568-5 * Sensibar, Judith L. Vision in Spring. Austin: University of Texas Press, 1984. ISBN 0-292-78712-X. * Blotner, Joseph. Faulkner: A Biography. New York: Random House, 1974. 2 vols. * Blotner, Joseph. Faulkner: A Biography. New York: Random House, 1984. * Margaret Kerr, Elizabeth, and Kerr, Michael M. William Faulkner's Yoknapatawpha: A Kind of Keystone in the Universe. Fordham Univ Press, 1985 ISBN 0-8232-1135-5, ISBN 978-0-8232-1135-7 * Fowler, Doreen, Abadie, Ann. Faulkner and Popular Culture: Faulkner and Yoknapatawpha. Univ. Press of Mississippi, 1990 ISBN 0-87805-434-0, ISBN 978-0-87805-434-3 *Liénard-Yeterian, Marie. 'Faulkner et le cinéma', Paris: Michel Houdiard Editeur, 2010.ISBN 9-782356-920379 Notes External links ;Poems *"Love Song" (from Vision in Spring) *Four poems by William Faulkner at The New Republic * William Faulkner 1897-1962 at the Poetry Foundation. ;Audio / video * Nobel Prize in Literature Acceptance Speech (text and audio) * [http://town.hall.org/radio/HarperAudio/080294_harp_ITH.html (Audio) William Faulkner reads the 1949 Nobel Prize acceptance speech and excerpts from As I Lay Dying, The Old Man and A Fable.] * William Faulkner at YouTube ;Books * *William Faulkner at Amazon.com *William Faulkner: Primary sources ;About *Nobel Prize biography * William Faulkner at the Mississippi Writers Page * William Faulkner at NNDB * William Faulkner American Writer 1897-1962 at Ole Miss. * William Faulkner biography, quotes, multimedia, & teacher resources *"Faulkner's Forgettable Poetry" at Medium * Teaching Faulkner Network archives. *[http://ir.lib.hiroshima-u.ac.jp/metadb/up/kiyo/AA11747932/KJ00004184370.pdf Hisao Tanaka, "Two American Dreamers in Faulkner's Fiction" Hiroshima Interdisciplinary Studies in the Humanities, Vol.2 page.28-37] * *''The Marble Faun'' reviewed by John McClure * Faulkner and Love: The Women Who Shaped His Art, A Biography on his two "mothers", his wife, and their Jim Crow world. Category:1897 births Category:1962 deaths Category:American Nobel laureates Category:American novelists Category:American short story writers Category:National Book Award winners Category:Nobel laureates in Literature Category:People from Union County, Mississippi Category:People from Oxford, Mississippi Category:Pulitzer Prize for Fiction winners Category:Southern United States in fiction Category:William Faulkner Category:Writers from Mississippi Category:University of Virginia alumni Category:Deaths from myocardial infarction Category:20th-century poets Category:American poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets